Promise Me?
by dragonrugbydreams
Summary: Harry can't stop thinking about Hermione after they save Sirius in their 3rd year. About how they find a new path together, them against the world. Weasley and Dumbledore bashings. i do not own charcters just plot
1. Summer Plans

Promise Me?

Ch.1: Summer Plans

Sitting in his room right after his 3rd year of Hogwarts, Harry Potter was confused. Just 2 weeks ago he saved the life of his long lost God-father Sirius Black with he help of his best friend Hermione Granger. What confused the young 13 year old was why he couldn't stop thinking about her. The way she smiled or bit her lip when she was trying to learn a new spell. It was slowly driving him crazy.

Harry laid back on his bed, "pull yourself together Harry!" he thought, "She is your best friend! You can't be thinking about her!" sighing Harry sat up and looked over at his owl Hedwig, "Maybe I will just write her a letter..."

Getting up and grabbing some parchment and a quill with some ink he began to write...

Hermione,

How are you? I know I haven't written you much we last few weeks but I miss you and Ron (he threw Ron's name in there last moment so Hermione wouldn't notice) so I thought I would write you to see how you are. The Dursleys are being their normal vile selves. I try to stay out of their way by doing chores and working out at the local gym. I have to walk 3 miles to get there so i just include that in my workout by running and walking it.

Ron wrote me telling me his father got a promotion in the ministry and is now head of the muggle department. Which I think means he is able to protect muggles from wizard's pranks better or some thing like that. Any way there are so many changes going on at the Burrow I won't get to go there this summer. Oh well I will try to keep myself busy.

I hope you are well.

Love,

Harry

After signing the letter he closed it and sealed it. Calling Hedwig over he softly said to his pet owl, "Now i want you to take this to Hermione, wait until she sends her reply back with you. Thanks girl." The snowy owl gently nipped at his fingers then grabbed the letter and quickly flew away.

After watching Hedwig fly away in the night sky, Harry looked at his clock and saw that is was 2:37 AM and decided to get a little sleep before he had to get up at 8:00 AM to cook breakfast for the Dursleys then go to the local gym to swim and workout.

* * *

BEEP...! BEEP...!! BEEP...!!!

UGH! Rolling over Harry hit the off button on his alarm clock. Slowly opening his eyes he sees that it is 8:00AM and he is going to have to get up. Slowly he rolls out of bed and takes off his PJs and looks around for a fresh t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Looking up at his reflection in the mirror behind his door he sees that he is no longer the small scrawny little boy that he was a few years ago. His hair has gotten longer and now has a long shaggy kind of look, kinda like Sirius had when he was Harry's age (Harry knew this from his photo album).He was now about 5'9" having grown a little taller but was still growing so he bet to himself that he would grow to a strong 6 foot something guy. His shoulders have broadened a little and you could see the beginning of a 6 pack abs from Quittich and working out this summer. the rest of his muscles were getting bigger too, he was starting to look like a well toned teenager then a boy.

Smiling to himself, happy that all his hard work for getting himself stronger and more fit was finally starting to show. Harry pulled on his jeans and t-shirt and walked down stairs to make breakfast. Aunt Petunia was sitting at the kitchen table with the newspaper when Harry walked in, she looked up and said, "You don't need to cook anything today. We, meaning Vernon, Dudley, and I, are going out to breakfast with some of Vernon's new clients. I have made a list of chores that I want you to do while we are gone." Then she got up and walked to the living room to grab her purse so they could leave.

Sighing Harry looked at the list and saw that he luckily only had 2 things to do, de-weed the garden and move the firewood pile from the side of the house to behind the house, both of which he did yesterday. So Harry tossed the list and made himself an egg and bacon sandwich and went upstairs to grab his gym bag.

While Harry was in his room getting his gym bag, Hedwig flew back in through the window. "Hey girl, do you have a reply from Hermione?"Hedwig hooted quietly, as if speaking to Harry, then held out her leg with Hermione's letter tied on to it.

After quickly un-tieing it, Harry sat on his bed to read the letter. While Hedwig flew over to her cage for breakfast and some water.

Harry,

It was great to hear from you. I have also heard from Ron and know all about his father's promotion and all the changes that are happening at the Burrow. I am sorry that you have to spend your summer with those vile people, so I talked to my parents about you coming to my house for the rest of the summer. THEY SAID YES! So we will be there to pick you up tomorrow morning at 11:00 AM. I can't wait to see you. Call me to confirm, 5-484-555-1203

Love,

Hermione

Harry was over joyed! He was going to Hermione's tomorrow! But he needed to call her to confirm, so he grabbed his gym bag and then quickly ran down the stairs to the phone in the living room. After dialing her number, he pressed the receiver to his ear and waited.

"Hello?" A man's voice answered on the other line.

"Hello. May I please speak to Hermione?" Harry could hear the man calling for Hermione then he heard Hermione grabbing the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hermione! Hey its Harry. I was just calling you to say that it is fine for you to come pick me up tomorrow at 11:00 AM."

"Oh thats great! Ok we will see you then."

"Ok bye Hermione.'

"Bye Harry."

Smiling Harry hung-up the receiver and grabbed his bad and stared out the door to the his bad across his back Harry started to job the first mile. He loved to run, it helped him think about all the things that were happening to him in his life.

He decided this summer he was going to get stronger and when he gets his school books he was going to read ahead and study harder in school. He wanted to get better at everything. He had to be ready for what ever the next school year would bring, because for Harry school had never been easy or normal. Something crazy always happened, like in first year he had to go save the Sorcerers stone and defeat Professor Qurillal, then in second year he had to kill a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets and save Ginny's life, and finally last year in this third year of Hogwarts he thought he had a crazy murder after him but it turned out he was innocent and had to save Sirius from receiving the Dementor's kiss.

Harry looked around and say that the post office was coming up soon meaning that he had ran a mile and was now only 2 miles away from the gym. Slowing to a walk, Harry began to think about what he would do until tomorrow morning when Hermione picked him up. He needed to pack all his things up since he wouldn't be returning until next year. He also needed to write Sirius and tell him where he was going to be. The Dursleys would throw a fit when the Grangers show up so he was also going to have to talk to them tonight and tell then what he was leaving for the rest of the summer.

After walking the mile he saw the purple house which was his 2 mile marker, leaving only one more mile to go and he started to run again, quickly reaching the gym. Once Harry reached the gym he quickly checked in with the front desk (He had some of his wizard money changed into muggle money to pay for his summer membership to the gym) and made his way over to the kick boxing station. He began to do his streatches ans warm-ups, kicking and punching the boxing bag. Soon Harry was working into more difficult moves.

"Hey!" Harry turned around wondering who had shouted hat him. A boy around his age was walking towards him, he had sandy blond hair and was slightly shorter then Harry. "Hi I am Dylan." The boy stuck his hand out for Harry to shake.

"Hello I am Harry." slowly shaking the boys hand wondering what he wanted.

"I was wondering if you wanted to spar a little. I see you here every day working out so I thought it would be fun. So do you want to?"

"Sure I would like too. It would be a good way to test my skills. Smiling Harry and Dylan moved over to the sparing ring and got on the padded head gear and hand gear. Dylan's father came over to watch the match.

"Ok boys are you ready?" Both boys nodded that they were ready. "FIGHT!" yelled Dylan's father. Harry and Dylan circled each other as if sizing the other up. Harry decided to make the first move and did a round house kick to Dylan's left side. Dylan blocked the kick and went to punch Harry in the chest throwing Harry back on to the mat. Moving quickly Harry slid his leg over under Dylan's feet knocking Dylan off his feet down to the mat. Jumping up Harry then punched Dylan in the arm, forcing Dylan to block then quickly moved his arms across Dylan's back putting him into a lock, then threw Dylan back down to the mat again.

Over the next ten minutes Harry and Dylan fought each other as hard as they could. Pushing each other to limits. "OK! I give!" Dylan shouted after Harry did another round house kick to Dylan's legs knocking him down again. Panting Harry helped Dylan up smiling. Dylan's father came up telling both boys that is was a great fight. After shaking hands, Harry went to the changing rooms to get ready to swim a few laps and Dylan left with his dad.

Grabbing his towel Harry walked over to the pool and looked into the crystal clear water. Setting his towel and glasses on a chair, Harry jumped into the pool and began to do some freestyle swimming through the water. After about an hour of swimming laps, Harry decided to start back to the Dursleys. He rinsed off, grabbed his bag and then quickly began to run back to Private Drive.


	2. Leaving the Dursleys

Promise Me?

Chapter 2: Leaving the Dursleys

Ten minutes after Harry got back to the Dursleys, made a ham sandwich and took a shower the Dursley's car pulled into the driveway. Harry went to his room and shut the door locking it from the inside then walked to his school trunk to work on some of his summer homework. He had 3 essays to write, one for Transfiguration, one for Charms, and one for Potions. Then he had a small home test from Professor Binns in History and for Care of Magical Creatures class he had to go find a small muggle animal and draw it and write all its properties down (legs, arms, head, ect.). For Divination class he had to write down a weeks worth of dreams and find 3 people to read their palms and then interpret the dreams and the palm readings by using his class book. Professor Lupin didn't leave them any homework to do for Defense Against the Dark Arts because he wouldn't be teaching them this coming up year.

Looking at his watch it was 1:00 PM, "Ok," Harry thought, "I will do homework until 6:00 PM, then I will go downstairs for dinner and tell the Dursleys that I am leaving tomorrow at 11:00 AM. Sitting down Harry took out his Charms book and began to take notes for the essay he had to writ for Professor Flitwick.

Five hours later Harry finished with his final essay that he was given to do over the summer. Happy that he was finished with the hardest part of his homework, including that grit Snape's 5 scroll essay, though he still had to do Care of Magical Creatures, History, and Divination's class assignments. When he saw Hermione tomorrow he would have her check over his work and have her fix any thing, and he also knew that Hermione would want to study and make sure he finished the rest of his school work before slacking off to much with her.

Seeing that is was 6:00 PM Harry unlocked his door and went down stairs. "Here Boy! Eat this then leave." His Aunt Petunia pushed a half tuna fish sandwich towards him with some lima beans next to it. Quickly picking up the sandwich Harry ate it and the beans. Then he got up and put his plate in the kitchen and then walked back to the table.

"Uncle Vernon, tomorrow a friend from school is coming to get me to spend the rest of the summer with them."

"What?! You need OUR permission to go, so NO!" Vernon snapped.

"WRONG! I am going! Unless you want my Godfather to come talk to you about it?" Harry smirked when he said this, his Uncle's eyes widened.

Stuttering Vernon, "No...n....no that won't be a problem. When are you leaving and how are "THEY" getting here?"

"Hermione and her parents will be here tomorrow at 11:00 AM sharp. They are muggles like you so they will arrive by car." Harry stated quickly.

"Her? As in a girl? You are going to spend the summer at a girls house!?!" Aunt Petunia and Dudley both look horrified at the idea and Harry's Uncle Vernon was going purple again with anger.

"Well yes, Hermione is a girl." Looking confused at his Uncle.

"NO! I DON'T WANT SOME WHORE TO COME HERE! YOU GET HER PREGNANT YOU WILL NOT BE COMING BACK HERE BOY!" His Uncle screamed, practically spitting in Harry's face, and if it was possible, his face was going into a deeper purple.

In a calm but deadly voice Harry glared at his Uncle, "Hermione is NOT a whore! She is smart, funny, brave, trustworthy, and the most beautiful person I have ever met in my life! You are nothing compared to her! NOTHING! You will never EVER call her that again." Harry lowed his face closer to his Uncle's so he could look in to his eyes, "Or else!" Vernon's face went a ghostly white and his mouth hung open in shock. Swiftly Harry turned and stormed out of the dinning room, stomped up the stairs, and into his room. You could feel the power and magic radiating off of him causing small sparks to shoot out of his fingers, unnoticed by Harry.

"I can't stay here any longer!" He rushed over to his trunk and began to pack all his things away. All his books and clothes and smashed them into the trunk. Slamming the lid shut Harry walked over to Hedwig and let her out of her cage. "Go to Hermione's." The owl nodded slightly and flew out of the window and quickly disappeared in the dark night sky. Grabbing his trunk Harry pulled it down the stairs towards that front door. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin watching him closely, Harry glared at them and dared them with his eyes to try to stop him. Opening the door Harry pulled the trunk to the street and he threw up his right hand which he was holding his wand with. With a quick flash the Knight Bus appeared. A zitty kid stepped off.

"Harry Potter! Good to see you again."

"Hey Stan. Here is one Gallon take me to Liverpool, Granger Residence." Harry walked up the step and sat down on the nearest bed and watched Stan drag his trunk up the stairs onto the bus.

"Alright Ernie lets go!" The bus flashed forward making Harry fall backwards off the bed then suddenly everything stopped. "Liverpool, Granger Residence. Thank you Mr. Potter for riding the Knight Bus." Harry jumped up and grabbed his trunk and quickly got off the bus. Staring up at a huge house in front of him, Harry was in shock, he knew Hermione was well off but he didn't know that she was rich.

With a flash Harry heard the Knight Bus leave. He looked down at his watch and saw it was 8:00 PM. Harry walked up to the front door and pushed the door bell. He heard someone yell from the other side of the door, "I have it!" Then the huge solid oak door opened to reveal Hermione, her hair was no longer bushy but had been tamed down into soft wavy honey chestnut curls. She had started to fill out more in her curves, to Harry she looked beautiful. "HARRY! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Hermione." He smiled and step forward giving her a hug.

"Harry whats wrong? I thought we were coming to get you tomorrow. Did something happen?" Hermione held Harry at arms length to look for injuries on him.

Harry laughed at Hermione's concern, "No Hermione, nothing is wrong, I'm sorry I worried you."Harry gently pushed a piece of her hair past her cheek and then softly tucked it behind her ear. "I couldn't stand even five more minutes in that house. They were yelling at me when I told them I was coming here for the summer. They called you...yo...you a ...well never mind. Some thing horrible. So I left."

Hermione grabbed his hand, "What did they call me Harry?" Harry looked at his shoes, using the toe of the shoe to kick at a small piece of non-exsistant dirt away. Hermione gently rubbed Harry's hand with her thumb, Harry looked into her eyes, sharp green meeting soft brown. "Please Harry? It's ok. Trust me."

Harry quickly looked away from her eyes, wanting to look any where but at her. "I told them that I was going to spend the rest of the summer here with you. My Uncle started yelling at me. He called you...a...called you a..." Harry looked at Hermione again, "He called you a whore. And that if I got you pregnant that I was not to come back to them."

Hermione hugged Harry. "They are horrible people. I know that you would never hurt me. I trust you with my life. They don't know me and they certainly don't know you. Come on we need to tell my parents that you are here." Grabbing his hand again, Hermione pulled Harry towards her living room.

They entered a room with a huge couch facing the biggest TV that Harry has ever seen in his life. A woman was sitting in the corner next to a lamp reading a big book that Harry could see that it was _Hogwarts, A History, _ Harry smiled because he knew that this had to be Hermione's mother. On the coach was Hermione's father who was watching the sports channel on the TV, he was watching a rugby game.

"Mom, Dad?" Both of them looked up at Hermione and Harry. "This is Harry. He got in a huge fight with those horrible people I told you that he lives with and decided to come early."

"Well its nice to meet you Harry. I'm Amanda Granger, Hermione's mother. We are happy that you could come for the summer."

"I'm Chris Ganger, Hermione's father. Hermione can give you the grand tour of the house.

After meeting Hermione's parents, Hermione took Harry on the tour that her father had suggested. There are 6 bathrooms and 5 bedrooms, 2 studies (one for each of the Grangers), a huge game room, a dining room, a library (Harry laughed when Hermione showed him this), a private home movie theater center, a workout room, and a pool room with a water fall going down the far wall. Hermione told Harry that they could swim under the wall and out into the out door pool behind the house.

After the tour Hermione took Harry back up the stairs and took him to the guest bedroom that was right next to her's. "This will be your room Harry." They walked through 2 big white and gold doors into the room. Harry saw a huge four-poster bed. Next to the bed were night stands with small lamps on them. Hermione walked over to the closet door and showed him the huge walk-in closet. "You can hang your clothes in here. The maid comes every other day to clean. The bathroom is over there, it connects to my room so if you ever need me I'm right over there." She turned and looked at Harry, looking him up and down. "Tomorrow we will take you shopping, Mum has been looking for a project and I think a full make over would be good for you. Not that you look bad... I mean you look great." Harry and Hermione blushed deeply. "I mean...those clothes are horrid, you deserve something better."

"Hermione that sounds great."Hermione looked up at Harry and smiled.

"Thanks. Ok well I will go tell Mum and Dad. You can begin to unpack you things."

Hermione quickly turned and walked out the doors and down the stairs. Harry flipped open his trunk lid (Butter brought it up) and started to take out his clothes and put them into the closet. Then he decided to get photos out and make the room a little more personal to him. Moving pictures of Ron and some of his parents and Sirius. His favorite was a picture of Hermione and him on the back of Buckbeak, he asked Dumbledore to go into the memory and take a photo. They looked so happy, Harry could see himself laughing and Hermione clinging to his back while screaming her head off.

Sitting on his bed Harry held the photo, memorizing every thing about her. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Hermione come back into the room. She watched him silently, mesmerized by him. "Harry?" Harry's head snapped up and he tried to hide the photo that he was looking at from her. "Was that a photo of us? From last year?" Harry knowing that he was caught pulled the photo back out.

"Yeah, it was taken from a memory."

"Thats great. Any way Mum said that its great to go shopping. We are leaving tomorrow morning after breakfast. Dad is coming too, he said you need a man's opinion to save you from us women."

"Thats great! I can't wait to go."

"Good, any way I want to show you something but I need you to change into your bed clothes." Then she turned and walked through the bathroom to her room and shut the door behind her with a soft click.


	3. AN

**AUTHURS NOTE….**

**I'm am very sorry about the lack of an update for this story. I was going through some personal health issues. AKA cancer has attacked me. Any way I'm going to start writing soon because I will be spending a large amount of time in the hospital with nothing but a tv and computer to entertain me. Again very sorry about the delay. And thank you for all of your comments.**

**Sincerely,**

**Rugbydragondreams**


End file.
